Lies and Nightmare
by Skyneilan
Summary: Red n'est qu'un gamin, un gamin pourtant prophétisé comme le "Destructeur de Temps". Mais la vie est une comédie, une immonde farce vouée à une fin tragique. M pour le language et la violence.
1. Première Nuit : First Meeting

**Première nuit : First meeting.  
><strong>

Par une glaciale veillée d'hiver, sur les pavés gelés d'une grande place, un vieux cirque miteux venait de prendre possession des lieux.

Partout assistants et monstres de foire couraient à droite à gauche sous la tutelle de redoutables hurlements à vous en vriller les tympans d'un chef de la troupe colérique.

Au milieu de tout ça un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et emmêlé portait tant bien que mal un sceau trop grand et trop lourd pour ses bras frêles. Il plissa les yeux, concentré, s'il en faisait tombé ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de son contenu, il serait assuré de subir une des terribles punitions de Cosimo.

« _Toi _! Pose-moi ça là-bas tout de suite ! Brailla le chef de troupe en postillonnant de tous les côtés à travers le bazar ambiant. »

Sans protester le garçon s'exécuta, s'il voulait manger ce soir il avait tout intérêt à ne pas broncher. A peine le sceau avait-il touché le sol que Cosimo lui criait de nouveau après, le déchargement du matériel de scène manquait de bras.

Toujours sans un mot le garçonnet accomplit la tâche qui venait de lui être confiée et il fallu encore deux bonnes heures à la troupe pour tout installer.

Lessivé, Red attendait patiemment que le repas fusse prêt, il posa les mains sur son ventre comme s'il cherchait à en dissimuler les plaintes insistantes qui lui attiraient les rires des autres. Les sourcils froncés, il se garda bien de manifester un quelconque agacement devant leurs moqueries, cela ne lui aurait attiré que des ennuis.

Une fois son _repas_ englouti – pain rance accompagné d'un vieux bout de fromage et d'une mixture innommable – Red se leva et, sous le regard mauvais des autre artistes, partit se promener. Ça au moins il en avait le droit même s'il n'avait pas intérêt à rentrer trop tard.

Le crépuscule, c'était l'un des rares moments que Red appréciait vraiment pour faire ses balades. Les enfants des villageois étaient rentrés chez eux et il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les rues. Le cadre idéal pour passer inaperçu.

Red tira inconsciemment sur la manche de sa chemise, à partir de demain il ne pourrait plus savourer ces quelques instants de paix. Les premières représentations devaient être _par-faites_, Cosimo avait bien insisté sur ce mot. Mais Red savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là plus de l'appât du gain qu'un réel souci artistique. Seulement si les spectacles rapportaient, la troupe, elle, ne voyait jamais la couleur de cet argent et on pouvait être certain qu'il n'était pas investit dans le cirque. Mais ça, même si tout le monde le savait, tous craignaient trop Cosimo pour oser se rebeller contre lui ou ne serait-ce qu'évoquer le sujet en sa présence.

On pouvait y perdre bien plus qu'un emploi.

Le petit garçon frissonna dans la nuit et leva ses yeux d'un gris limpide vers les étoiles masquées ici et là par quelques nuages. Il n'aimait _pas_ le cirque, il ne supportait _pas_ de devoir baisser la tête à chaque brimade ni de s'incliner devant leurs _talent_s mais s'il y avait une chose que Red haïssait plus que tout c'était bel et bien Cosimo.

Cosimo et ses coups, Cosimo et ses insultes, Cosimo et ses punitions injustes, _Cosimo, Cosimo, Cosimo_…

Sa simple vision suffisait à faire rentrer Red dans une sombre rage, une de ses haines dangereuses, dissimulées, cachées derrière un sourire, dans un reflet mauvais au fond des yeux ou même dans un geste en apparence banal.

Red lança un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou et morigéna à voix basse, il allait bientôt devoir rentrer. Adieu la tranquillité des rues désertées.

Le petit garçon brun revint sur ses pas en trainant les pieds. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour quitter ce cirque immonde ?

Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne Red y avait toujours vécus depuis une certaine nuit. Il fronça les sourcils, il n'en gardait pas un souvenir précis, juste du rouge, de la peur puis le blanc, le noir et le froid.

Il frissonna, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à s'en rappeler mais cela n'apaisait en rien ses interrogation : Qui étaient ses parents ? Où étaient-ils ? Leur ressemblait-il ?

Machinalement Red porta sa main droite à son bras gauche et remonta légèrement la manche dévoilant la main rouge sang dans laquelle était fichée une croix verte qui luisait faiblement. Son bras, sa peur, sa honte…

Il le haïssait.

Parce qu'il était plus que probable qu'il ait été abandonné à cause de _ça_.

Parce que c'était _ça_ qui lui avait valu de finir dans ce cirque miteux.

Et parce que son _infirmité_ ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Red tenta de plier les doigts mais ce ne fut qu'un bref sursaut qui parcourut sa main. Il rabaissa la manche de sa chemise déchirée par endroits et revint au milieu des tentes la tête rentrée dans les épaules, maussade.

Demain il devrait jouer la bête de foire.

La nouvelle que le cirque possédait un monstre au bras rouge ferait vite le tour du village. Les gens, avec leur curiosité imbécile et mal placée, s'y précipiteraient et Red ne tarderait pas à essuyer les railleries des autres enfants.

Le temps passant Red avait cessait de répondre à leur moqueries, c'était inutile et ça les confortait dans leur idées. Se battre aussi était inutile, ils étaient souvent plus grand et plus fort que lui, mieux nourris aussi, et aussi agile qu'il fut il ne pouvait leur échapper bien longtemps.

Il se coucha sur le tas de paille qui lui servait de lit et ferma les yeux : Oui demain il pouvait dire adieu à la tranquillité.

===========

Le lendemain Red fut réveillé assez brutalement par un remue-ménage inhabituel. Grognant doucement, l'enfant se frotta les yeux et promena son regard autour de lui, un peu perdu. Pourquoi tant de bruit si tôt ?

Le petit garçon se redressa sur sa paillasse, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été tiré de son sommeil et la tente des animaux sous laquelle il dormait était à présent remplie d'habitants fébriles et attentifs.

Mal à l'aise il se leva, rattacha ses fins cheveux bruns sales et emmêlés avant de sortir. L'excitation ambiante devait avoir quelque de chose de contagieux parce que Red sentit une curiosité brûlante croitre en lui. Un peu comme s'il avait attendu _ça_. Balloté par les adultes, Red se fraya difficilement un chemin jusqu'à la _cause_ de tout cela. Un nouvel arrivage sans doute…

Il parvint finalement à s'y faufiler et arriva juste à temps pour voir Cosimo introduire le nouveau membre qui serait surement encore moins bien payé que les autres. L'homme se disait clown et était accompagné par un chien au pelage blanc et marron. D'âge mur, il était grand, brun et possédait d'intriguant yeux gris qui semblaient toujours triste. Son regard mélancolique parcourut la foule et il se força à sourire avant de pencher son regard vers Red. Il inclina légèrement la tête sur la gauche et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

Red lui adressa un regard de défit et fit volte-face. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là à jouer les condescendants ?

Le petit garçon exécuta ses tâches journalière l'estomac vide, le matin il n'y avait pas de petit déjeuner. Et ce fut en chancelant qu'il alla chercher son repas de midi, d'horribles vertiges l'avaient tenaillés toute la matinée et ils lui avaient valu de nombreuses réprimandes.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre sa première bouchée lorsque Cosimo fit brusquement interruption et se planta en face de lui. Il lui arracha la nourriture des mains et la jeta à terre en hurlant.

« On mange bien hum ? Tu n'aurais pas oublié d'aller apporter son propre repas à notre nouveau clown ! Files-y en vitesse gamin ! Et gare à toi si j'apprends que tu y as touché ! »

Red se releva en serrant les dents, il ne mangerait donc pas avant le soir. Il prit la nourriture et partit trouver le nouvel arrivant.

Il rentra sans un mot dans la tente colorée et déposa son maigre chargement. L'homme, qui était présent, leva la tête vers l'enfant mais ne dit rien mais Red eut le temps de déceler un éclat de pitié aux fond de ses yeux gris et terne.

Red quitta les lieux comme il était venu, si ce n'est un peu plus énervé, et il partit s'allonger en attendant « _que le spectacle commence_ ». Mais son ventre n'était pas du même avis et il lui faisait tellement mal que le petit garçon devait se retenir pour ne pas gémir.

L'après-midi promettait d'être long.

Quand le soir fut enfin là Red se traina jusqu'au chapiteau dressé la veille. Il représentait le clou du spectacle, l'enfant au bras difforme, celui sur lequel le public allait pouvoir crier.

On lui mit des chaînes aux bras et aux pieds puis quelqu'un cria que c'était son tour et Red s'avança vers le rideau comme dans un rêve. Derrière il pouvait déjà entendre le _présentateur _demander le silence pour ce qui allait suivre.

« Et maintenant mesdames et messieurs il ne faut pas crier, ça pourrait l'énerver ! Approches Red Arm ! »

Red Arm... Le garçon au bras rouge. C'était comme ça qu'ils l'appelaient, il n'avait pas de nom il était une _chose _avec un membre horrible et difforme qui ne valait pas mieux que les animaux enfermés derrière lui.

Le petit garçon s'avança lentement, du coin de l'œil il reconnut le clown. Ce dernier le regardait aussi, impassible. Mais avec l'épaisse couche de maquillage qu'il avait sur le visage il était dur d'y déchiffrer quoi que ce soit. Son chien était là également, à côté du pan de tissus qui masquait la troupe à la foule.

Quand Red passa à côté de lui, le chien lui lécha affectueusement la main, le garçonnet eut l'air surpris puis un petit sourire vint éclairer son visage.

Mais son attention revint bien vite vers rideau et la peur compressa son petit cœur avec force, il savait ce qui l'attendait…

Ainsi donc c'était à ça qu'il servait… Pauvre gamin, il avait l'air terrifié.

Le clown jeta un autre coup d'œil au garçon juste avant qu'il ne traverse le rideau.

Il plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils peints en blanc, il n'aimait _pas_ cette sensation. Dés qu'il avait aperçut ce gamin il l'avait sentie.

Même pas dix ans et il avait déjà un fragment de cristal divin implanté dans le bras… parasitaire qui plus est !

Son regard gris se teinta de tristesse quand il entendit les cris de l'_enfant parasite_ et les applaudissements du public. Son aversion ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui.

Cette chose ne ferait que le tuer si elle continuait de s'agripper à lui comme ça. Le gamin était déjà mal nourri et battu, si l'Innocence continuait de pomper son énergie il ne lui donnait plus longtemps à vivre. Il aurait été préférable pour lui de mourir tout simplement.

Mais le clown était surpris par la résistance du _parasite_…

Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua : quelque chose clochait chez ce gamin. Il avait un autre pressentiment, une sensation plus étrange et terriblement familière pour lui… l'aura de l'Innocence l'atténuait sans l'effacer complètement.

Son expression masquée par le maquillage se durcie. Il allait devoir surveiller ce _parasite_…

Le clown fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par des jurons fleuris proféré par un acrobate et une grande exclamation indignée dans le public.

« Merde ! Le môme s'est évanoui ! »

Quelques instants plus tard le rideau s'écarta sur un présentateur énervé qui trainait le corps inerte du petit garçon. Cosimo s'avança à grands pas rageurs et cracha sur le _parasite_.

« Balancez-moi _ça_ quelque part ! Tonna-t-il avant d'ajouter plus bas. Il ne pait rien pour attendre ce petit salaud… Toi, le clown ! C'est ton tour ! Vas-y qu'on voit s'que tu vaux ! »

Le clown se leva, entra sur scène et offrit un large sourire forcé au public. Après tout, tout cela n'était qu'une vaste _comédie_.

Red fut douloureusement tiré de la torpeur brumeuse dans laquelle il était plongé. On chercha à le faire tenir sur ses jambes mais il s'effondra. Son corps était courbatu et l'idée de se replonger dans le sommeil était tentante… trop tentante. Il referma les yeux, il voulait juste dormir… juste un peu plus…

_« Tu risques de ne pas te réveiller si tu te rendors. »_

Mais malgré ses faibles protestations, une main s'acharnait à le remettre systématiquement debout. Brusquement elle changea de méthode et le garçon se plia en deux, sa main droite sur son ventre et la gauche pendant inutilement sur le côté. Il lui sembla qu'il poussait une plainte misérable et il tomba à nouveau, le regard vitreux.

Un nouveau coup vint heurter son petit gabarie et il se roula en boule en geignant, essayant vainement de se protéger. Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas ?

Il entendait quelqu'un hurler mais cela semblait si lointain… les sons autour de lui se mélangeaient horriblement. Il ne comprenait pas ce que la voix disait et fronça les sourcils : la voix ne lui voulait pas du bien, l'entendre lui faisait du _mal_ !

_Douleur_

Une autre voix se joint à la première, puis une troisième et une quatrième… puis toute une cacophonie s'y ajouta et Red se mit à crier. Ces sons le faisaient souffrir atrocement !

_Haine_

_Colère_

Ces vois allaient le tuer ! Elles lui martelaient le crâne à tel point qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser !

Les coups ajoutèrent à sa douleur et ils ne tardèrent pas à pleuvoir sur lui. Sa vison se brouilla et Red sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser sur ses joues sales, il pleurait ?

Un poing s'abattit sur son bras gauche déjà fragile, Red se contorsionna mais son cri resta coinçé dans sa gorge. Son champ de vision s'obscurcit de tâches rouges.

Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête, que tout s'arrête…

Soudain les coups cessèrent et un nouveau son vint apaiser les autres.

_Pitié_

La douleur dans sa tête décrue en même temps que la cacophonie.

_Regret_

_Curiosité_

Les spasmes qui agitaient Red se calmèrent et le garçonnet retomba bientôt dans l'inconscience.


	2. Deuxième Nuit : Would you come with me ?

**Deuxième nuit: Would you come with me?**

Lorsque Red se réveilla, dans un état lamentable et avec une redoutable migraine, sa première pensée fut qu'il avait fait un horrible cauchemar. La seconde qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où il était. Sous une tente, certes, mais inconnue.

Il était couché sur le ventre, niché sous une grande couverture douce et chaude, et une délicieuse odeur de nourriture lui chatouillait les narines.

L'eau à la bouche, Le garçon brun s'apprêtait à se redresser quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Instinctivement il referma les yeux et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard un pant de la tente fut soulevé. Red tendit l'oreille, attentif, en essayant de paraître endormi. Les pas s'arrêtèrent et une truffe humide et froide se posa sur sa joue. Red sursauta en poussant un cri de surprise.

Un rire amusé accueilli son « réveil » impromptu.

« Alors comme ça on faisait semblant de dormir ? Tu ne duperas pas Allen comme ça. »

Red leva la tête vers le clown qui venait de parler et qui le dévisageait d'un air étrange. Au même moment des points noirs brouillèrent son champ de vision et une douleur sourde lui traversa les flancs. L'enfant grogna, plié en deux sur la couverture, il poussa un cri inarticulé. Le chien gémit à côté de lui et lui lécha gentiment le bras.

Il voulut se lever une nouvelle fois mais le clown l'en empêcha.

« Restes tranquille, tu as plusieurs côtes cassées. Ce serait bête d'aggraver ça non ? »

Le clown l'aida à s'installer, il lui prit le bras gauche et sa poigne se fit soudain beaucoup plus dure. Red se crispa, une peur panique se saisit de lui l'espace d'un instant mais la pression s'était déjà relâchée. Red leva ses yeux argentés vers lui, un peu perdu.

Avait-il rêvé ?

Le petit garçon chercha son regard et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver du dégoût. Tout le monde regardait son bras de la sorte… Mais pourquoi était-il déçu de cette réaction dans ce cas ?

La colère s'embrasa en lui et Red tira brusquement sur son bras hors de la portée de l'homme. Il sera les dents pour ne pas se plaindre et le toisa avec rancœur. Il n'avait pas demandé à naître infirme !

Le clown eut l'air surpris mais ne dit rien. Il se détourna et fini d'enlever les traces de maquillage qu'il restait sur son visage à l'aide d'un bout de miroir brisé.

Son chien posa sa tête devant Red et le petit garçon tendit une main timide vers lui. Le chien de bougea pas et se laissa caresser avec plaisir. Sa présence l'apaisa et Red s'enhardit suffisamment pour poser une question.

« Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? »

L'homme ne lui adressa même pas un regard, devinant de quoi le gamin voulait bien parler.

« Il s'appelle Allen. »

Red acquiesça doucement, ce n'était pas vraiment la question qu'il avait voulu lui poser. Ravalant sa crainte et son orgueil il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche :

« Et vous ?

- Moi ? interrogea le clown en l'observant par le biais de la petite glace qu'il tenait encore à la main.

- Quel est votre nom ? Rallongea l'enfant en serrant les dents, respirer lui faisait mal.

- Ah ça ! Rit-il. Mana Walker visiblement. »

Le petit garçon le fixa avec scepticisme, il ne connaissait pas son propre nom ?

_« Visiblement _? Comment ça _visiblement_ ? »

Le clown ne lui répondit pas, préférant s'assurer que son visage était bien propre, puis il passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il jeta un dernier coup dans la glace fêlée et sourit avec malice devant l'expression du garçon.

Il rangea le bout de miroir et retourna s'occuper de _ce qui sentait o si bon…_

Red ferma les yeux et inspira lentement, d'une part pour éviter de se refaire mal, et de l'autre pour profiter des effluves. C'était presque s'il pouvait en sentir le goût…

Soudain son ventre poussa une longue plainte grave. Mal à l'aise, le petit garçon recommença ses caresses sur le museau du chien. S'il pensait à autre chose peut-être que…

Un autre gargouillement se fit entendre déclenchant le rire de _Mana_ qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Red fit une moue mécontente, pas question qu'il lui doive quoi que ce soit à celui-là ! Encore moins un repas !

« Tiens, je crois que tu as faim ~ Chantonna le clown en lui tendant un bol ébréché remplit à raz-bord. »

Red ne fit d'abord aucun geste pour le prendre mais il avait tellement _faim_… et puis ça sentait si bon…

Finalement il céda en grognant un vague remercîment, tant pis pour cette fois. Mais on n'a jamais rien gratuitement et Red devrait s'attendre à tout moment à ce que _Mana _exige quelque chose de lui en échange. Machinalement il saisit la cuillère et la porta à sa bouche, c'était un peu trop chaud mais délicieux. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire il avait vidé et nettoyé le bol mais son estomac n'était pas comblé pour autant.

Mana ne sembla pas surpris le moins du monde et il le resservit prés avoir jeté un regard mauvais à son bras gauche.

Red engloutit encore cinq autres portions avant d'être rassasié. Jamais il n'avait mangé à sa faim, et avoir le ventre plein n'était pas une sensation si désagréable. Ses yeux argentés revinrent sur _Mana_ et il serra un peu plus la couverture contre lui. Il méprisait tout le monde dans ce foutu cirque mais le clown vagabond l'intimidait. Red détourna les yeux et regarda le chien en serrant son bras rouge contre lui.

Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi s'occupait-il d'un infirme s'il n'aimait pas son bras ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il après un long silence d'une voix qu'il voulait froide et détachée mais qui tremblait dangereusement.

- Tu t'es évanouis. Lui répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Ils t'ont trainé hors de la scène.

- Puis ils… ils m'ont… murmura Red en sentant ses souvenirs revenir lentement. »

Les monstrueuses ombres de ses réminiscences virent obscurcir ses yeux d'argents. Red sentit l'air lui manquer alors que les échos de l'horrible cacophonie revenaient le hanter. Il blêmit alors que la douleur dans sa poitrine augmentait en même temps que son mal de tête. Il sentait de nouveau les larmes dévaler ses joues sales et son petit cœur le faisait souffrir, tellement… il haleta, les poumons en feu, non il ne voulait pas revoir ça… Il avait peur, la terreur tordait ses membres. Il voulut hurler mes aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

Et il avait mal, si mal…

Soudain, le clown était à ses côtés et il lui frottait doucement le dos. Red n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de ses paroles mais il comprit qu'il cherchait à le calmer. Il s'accrocha à lui, incapable de comprendre ce qui ce passait.

Puis, lentement, la douleur reflua. Red ne bougea pas et resta blottit contre Mana en sanglotant doucement.

Epuisé il finit par s'y endormir et glissa dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Mana Walker était agenouillé dans la neige. Ses yeux gris et éternellement secs contemplaient sans la voir la petite carcasse de son chien bien aimé. Encore une fois il venait de perdre un être auquel il s'était attaché. Et il venait de le perdre, tout comme il avait perdu son petit frère… Son cœur se fendit à cette pensée, trente-cinq ans avaient passé et la blessure était toujours aussi vive.

Il baissa son regard vers ses mains, elles étaient couvertes de sang séché. Encore une fois…

Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus douloureux, Mana Walker était tellement fatigué de tout cela. Mais il devait continuer de marcher, pour son petit frère et pour tous les autres.

« Il est clamsé ? demanda une petite voix à côté de lui. »

Mana tourna la tête vers le petit garçon brun et sale qui venait de le rejoindre et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

Encore le _parasite_.

Il ne voulait pas être dérangé maintenant, il n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil après tout…

« Il n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps de toute façon. C'était un vieux chien. Répondit Mana d'un ton neutre. »

Le clown remarqua vaguement qu'il en coûtait au gamin de rester debout. Il plissa les yeux, il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il l'avait aidé… cette petite chose n'allait pas tarder à mourir de toute façon. Pourtant quand il l'avait vu étendu par terre en train de se faire tabasser, son sang en sommeil depuis tant d'années n'avait fait qu'un tour et dans un accès de rage il avait failli se révéler.

Mais il n'était pas prêt pour y retourner, pas maintenant. Ils pourraient encore attendre un peu pour lui.

« C'est un coup de Cosimo ça ne fait pas un pli. Dit l'enfant avec haine en jetant un peu de terre sur le cadavre. Il est jaloux de tous ceux qui sont meilleurs que lui. »

Mana Walker n'ajouta rien et ensevelit lentement son ancien compagnon de voyage. Le _parasite_ ne faisait qu'énoncer une évidence.

« Tu ne vas pas le venger ? »

Mana sentit son cœur blesser se serrer atrocement et une lueur folle s'alluma au fond de ses yeux ternes. Bien sûr qu'il allait le venger, il allait tous les venger, tous ceux qu'il avait perdus dans sa lutte contre cette _chose _immonde qui le rendait malade.

Il ne pardonnerait jamais…

Le clown étira ses lèvres peintes en un pitoyable sourire :

« Si je fais ça on me renverra. Expliqua-t-il en faisant une parodie de prière au-dessus de la tombe improvisée. Et je n'aurais plus qu'à me trouver un autre travail. De toute façon je ne suis pas d'ici. »

Non, il n'était de nulle part sans eux. On lui avait pris sa maison.

« Demain, une fois les fêtes de Noël passé je m'en irais.

- Ah bon ? S'enquit le _parasite_ avec une pointe de tristesse. »

Mana sentit de nouveau l'étrange sensation en provenance du gamin. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'Innocence mais cette dernière ne semblait pas en être la cause, c'était… différent. Il l'observa plus attentivement et le doute insinua dans ses pensées. Ce pourrait-il que…

« Comment t'appelles-tu au fait ? Je t'ai dit mon nom mais toi non.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de nom, je suis juste le gamin qui fait un peu de tout ici. Réplica froidement l'enfant.

- Mais tout le monde à un nom ~ !

- Dans ce cas ça doit être Red… lâcha-t-il blasé.

- En y regardant de plus prêt on dirait que tu as pris de nouveaux coups… remarqua Mana en se léchant le doigt. Comment fais-tu pour t'attirer des ennuis pareils ?

- Pouah ! Mais arrêtes c'est dégoutant ! Me colle pas ta bave dessus ! s'écria Red en se frottant énergiquement la joue là où il l'avait touché. »

Le clown oublia momentanément de réagir, stupéfait. Cette décharge quand il l'avait effleuré… l'espace d'une seconde il _l_'avait sentit nettement. Il pensait _l_'avoir perdu à tout jamais… Le _Quatorzième_, Neah, son petit frère bien aimé.

_« Tu crois que moi aussi je vais revenir comme les autres mon frère ? Je ne veux pas disparaître Mana… J'ai peur… »_

Les larmes de Neah. Il ne tolèrerait plus que qui que ce soit blesse son précieux petit frère.

« Je te nettoie ! C'est encore Cosimo qui t'as rossé ?

- La ferme ! Grogna l'enfant brun.

- Tu n'as pas d'amis pour t'aider ?

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! cria Red. Quand je serais grand et fort je m'en irais de ce trou à rat. Je n'ai besoin de personne… »

Pour la première fois depuis trente-cinq ans Mana se sentit vraiment joyeux. Cette pauvre petite chose était bien plus qu'elle ne le paraissait au premier abord en fin de compte… Il écrasa ses joues et fit une grimace au petit garçon dans l'espoir de lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un micro-sourire.

Red resta parfaitement impassible. Pas même un frémissement de lèvre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca ne te plait pas ?

- Désolé. J'ai tendance à haïr les clowns. Répondit-t-il avec amertume en lançant un regard noir aux tentes derrière eux.

- Ha ? fit semblant de s'étonner Mana. »

Il ne pouvait que comprendre le point de vue du garçon. Après tout ce dernier était battu par Cosimo, quoi de plus naturel pour lui ?

« Et bien moi, je déteste les gamins qui ne rigolent pas ! déclara le clown vagabond en boudant. »

Red émit un sifflement désapprobateur mais la tristesse l'emporta bien vite sur son irritation.

« Dis… pourquoi ne pleures-tu pas ? Tu n'es pas triste ? »

Mana Walker sentit son sourire quitter ses lèvres. Oui, pourquoi…

« _Mana… ces larmes ? Tu dois continuer de marcher… pour moi… pour nous tous… Ne perd pas l'objectif…_ »

« Je suis triste à m'en pendre… assura le clown, en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Arrête ça ! »

Il rit faiblement devant la mine horrifié du plus jeune. Mais Mana ne pouvait pas pleurer, depuis ce jour là…

« Je crois que toute les larmes de mon corps ont séché. Je ne peux pas en verser de nouvelles. Murmura-t-il, le regard perdu au loin.

- Alors j'aimerais bien savoir… sanglota Red, les yeux pleins de larmes. Pourquoi je suis le seul à pleurer… »

Mana Walker nota la présence d'une petite sphère dorée perchée dans un arbre dénudé. Il poussa un soupir et afficha un sourire dangereux. Il était donc déjà là… Ils avaient fait vite, beaucoup trop vite…

Le clown tapota gentiment la tête du petit garçon en pleurs et s'accroupi à côté de lui :

« Dis-moi… commença-t-il avec douceur. Voudrais-tu venir avec moi ? »


End file.
